


It Wasn’t Supposed To Be Like This

by kickassfu



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Mostly Dialogue, Old Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: "No, you weren't supposed to kidnap her, she was supposed to want to come here and show up on my doorstep. Take her back!" Klaus yelled, enraged.“Nik, you are an insufferable arse, and I just couldn’t deal with your moping any longer, so I expedited things. You’re welcome.”
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	It Wasn’t Supposed To Be Like This

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be transferring my old fics from FF.net, and this is one of them. It was written (or posted) on 2018, I've improved throughout the years so you know...if this isn't the best I apologize lol Enjoy.

"No, you weren't supposed to kidnap her, she was supposed to want to come here and show up on my doorstep. Take her back!" Klaus yelled, enraged.

“Nik, you are an insufferable arse, and I just couldn’t deal with your moping any longer, so I expedited things. You’re welcome.”

“Kol, I will rip out your spine and gouge out your eyes for doing this to her. Now take her back!”

“That’s a bit much, besides Bekah helped too. I might even say it was her idea.”

Offended, Rebekah defended herself, “ _It was not_! I just tagged along for the ride, I didn’t even know what he was going to do.”

Breathing deeply, Klaus tried to calm himself, “Both of you will regret doing this, but it matters not, just undo it before she awakes. _Now._ ”

“ _Klaus?_ ” a groggy, but sweet voice called to him.

“Love, you’re awake. How are you feeling?” he asked, sitting next to her on the bed, sweeping her hair from her face.

“Slight headache, but fine. _Why are you here_?”

“Well…” Klaus started, unable to say anything.

“Darling, don’t you remember? We drank, we danced, we partied and you said you missed my boring brother, but just couldn’t make yourself take that final step. So I decided to help, seeing as I am, in fact, a wonderful person.”

“Yes, you get quite talkative when drunk, and slightly funnier. I might not hate you completely now.” Rebekah said, a small smile tugging on her lips.

“Wait, what?” Klaus was confused, unsure of what had transpired between his siblings and Caroline.

“I think I remember you showing up in a car, and acting like Regina George?” Caroline laughed.

“Yes, I enjoyed her character a lot, reminded me a bit of Bekah, so when she got hit by that bus, it was very entertaining.”

“ _Sod off_.” Rebekah fake smiled, flipping Kol off.

“Did they not kidnap you, Caroline?”

“I’m not sure? I was apparently too drunk.”

“My witch friends make drinks strong enough so even I can get pissed drunk. It was inevitable that you’d pass out, but I stand by my reasoning, we did not kidnap her. We did her a favor.” Kol explained, a mischievous look in his eyes.

“Is it true? That you wanted to see me?”

“ _Ummm…_ ”

“Kol, Rebekah, could you give us a moment?”

“No, and even if you make us leave, we’ll still be able to hear you from somewhere else in the house, so just go on with the show please.” Kol leaned against the wall, waiting hopefully for the fun to start.

“ _Rebekah?_ ” Klaus said tightly, a bit unnerved.

“Yeah, I’m not leaving either, sorry.”

“Very well then, I’ll find a way to have my sweet revenge on both of you, and I’ll be sure to make it extra painful.”

“Fine, I’m leaving.” she rolled her eyes.

“You don’t scare me, and your threats are pathetic, but I wonder if you’ll be able to pour your little heart out to sweet Caroline if we’re not here? Perhaps this show is best enjoyed out of sight. Proceed. Toodles darling, we’ll go out some other time.” Kol joked, leaving after Rebekah.

“Bye Kol.” Caroline smiled.

“I apologize for my siblings, they are…”

“Actually quite fun. From the bits and pieces I remember, I had the time of my life. Kol is crazy, and Rebekah is annoying, but they’re also incredibly entertaining. And weirdly enough, Kol is a pretty good listener.”, she said excited.

“Oh, so you enjoyed your time with them.” 

“Yes. Are you upset?” 

“Not at all. That’s good…”

“ _Right…_ ”

“Will both of you stop stalling, and talk about how you’ve missed each other, and all those mushy feelings?” Kol yelled from the room next door.

“Shut up Kol! Don’t interrupt them, they were getting somewhere. Keep going please.”

“ _Sooo…_ ” 

“How have you been?” Klaus asked, trying to move along the conversation - somewhere, anywhere, but deafening silence.

“Oh you know, living life, and you?”

“I can’t believe they’re doing _this_ , how incredibly boring.” Rebekah whispers, but still loud enough they could hear.

“They’re like awkward teenagers, it’s a bit funny.” Kol responds, entertained.

Klaus joked, ignoring both of his soon to be dead siblings, “I’ve been well too, a massacre here and there, you know how it is.”

“Of course.” she giggled, enjoying his company and words, she had missed him immensely.

“ _Is it true?_ ” he could no longer hold himself back from asking.

“What is?”

“Caroline, don’t do that, _please_.”

“ _Fine_. Maybe, yeah, it is. I’ve known for a while that I would end up here with you; it didn’t matter how long the travel to you would take me, I just knew that it would happen. And then it wasn’t just a thought in my mind, it wasn’t an eventuality that I had accepted, but a want and a need to be with you. But my brain still yelled at me, for some dumb reason or another, and it stopped me from ever really moving towards you, even though I wanted to. So yeah, Kol showing up, getting me drunk and dragging me back here to you, was not my idea of how this would happen and it was super wrong of him to do so, but we kinda owe him our thanks.”

“I helped too!” Rebekah shouted.

“ _And Rebekah too_.”

“I had hoped you would come, even as I said it with certainty there was always doubt. But you’re here, of your own volition, even if with a bit of help, and I couldn’t be happier. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“I wasn’t talking to you Kol.” Klaus answered, annoyed at all the interruptions.

“But you should have been!”

“I’m going to murder my brother now, feel free to get yourself acquainted with my room, or the rest of the house. I’ll be right back.” Klaus smiled, kissing her forehead.

“ _I’ll be waiting._ ” 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
